Rainbow
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (KrisLay) Setiap hal diciptakan secara berpasangan. Misalnya saja, kau dan aku. Lalu hal lain seperti pertemuan dan perpisahan. Dan ini adalah kisahku denganmu.. KrAy fiction with broken!KrAy/YAOI/dribble/warn inside/ terinspirasi Jay Chou - Rainbow RnR/ DLDR


_Sejauh apapun jarak kita.._

 _Selama apapun kita berpisah.._

 _Asalkan kita masih mengingat pelangi senja itu.._

 _Jangan khawatir.._

 _Kita akan bertemu lagi di ujung pelangi itu suatu hari nanti.._

 _Tanpa kita sadari, akan menjadi.._

 _Tempat pertemuan terakhir.._

 _Ujung.._

 _Pelangi.._

* * *

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang proudly present:

 **"Rainbow"**

 _A KrAy fiction_

Genre: Friendship, romance, sad

Rate: T (aman)

Warning: Sad end!ng, YAOI, gajeness, and more..

a/n: This is just a dribble or very short story. enjoy this~

* * *

Story begin...

* * *

Awan di langit mulai tampak terselimuti nuansa kemerahan. Dari kejauhan tapak burung camar terbang yang terbang menuju sarangnya di ujung pohong tinggi. Hujan siang ini meninggalkan bekas indah di langit. Sebuah garis memanjang perpaduan warna. Pelangi.

Seseorang dengan seragam menengah pertamnya tersenyum bebas memandangi garis itu di atas rerumputan yang menai kecil tertiup angin sejuk. Seseorang itu tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Berbaring di atas rerumputan memandangi langit seperti saat ini adalah kegemarannya. Menatap langit senja dari atas bukit dekat hutan.

"Yixing? Ini sudah hampir gelap dan kau belum pulang ke rumah?" sebuah suara sedikit mengusik g ketenangan seseorang yang sedang menatap senja tadi, Zhang Yixing.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Kris ge.. Ibuku pasti mengerti. Aku memang sering menghabiskan senja di tempat ini. dan pulang saat senja benar-benar telah tergantikan malam." jelas Yixing sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ah? Kebiasaanmu aneh sekali, Yixing.." Kris lalu duduk di samping Yixing.

"Mau apa kau, ge?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja menemanimu duduk disini." jawab kris santai.

"Kau tidak dimarahi ibumu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tidak tahu, sih. Tapi aku ingin disini saja. Memandang senja. Semenarik apa itu." jawab Kris dengan asal. Lalu berbaring dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Yixing mengikuti.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Masih menatap senja berhiasi pelangi yang mulai tampak memudar. "Gege, kau lihat pelangi itu?" tanya Yixing memecah keheningan.

"Yang di timur itu? Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Dia yang membuat langit senja sore ini menjadi indah. Ada apa?" Kris menatap Yixing yang menatap pelangi itu senang.

"Bagaimana? Indah, kan? Selain suka langit senja. Aku juga suka pelangi. Rasanya ingin menyentuhnya, paling tidak sekali saja." Yixing berucap penuh harap. Kris menatap wajah Yixing dengan seksama. Ada gurat kesedihan yang tercetak pada raut wajah Kris.

"Tentu. Indah sekali. Sayang ya sudah memudar. Sepertinya akan ada banyak pelangi, akhir- akhir ini mulai hujan terus, sih." Kris ikut menatap pelangi itu. Dan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya lagi.

"Yixing.."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan lulus dari sekolah. Jika aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi di sana. Apa.. Kau akan merindukanku?" Kris bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ah.. Tidak juga. Aku kan tahu rumah gege.. Jadi, bisa main kapan saja. Iya kan, ge?" Yixing menoleh pada Kris sambil tersenyum. Kris sedikit merasa sesak melihat senyuman itu. "Tapi, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea saat aku naik kelas tiga nanti. Aku pasti akan merindukan gege.." senyuman itu tergantikan ekspresi menyakitkan. "Aku harus bagaimana, ge?"

"Pergilah.." Kris tersenyum terpaksa. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Dan menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

Dan Yixing menatapnya tidak percaya. Seolah tidak ingin sahabatnya sejak kecil yang setahun lebih tua darinya mengucapkan kata itu. Air mata sudah berlinangan di pipinya. Hidungnya memerah.

"Aku akan merindukan gege.. Sangat.." Yixing berusaha agar tidak terisak.

"Aku juga. Akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi, di sini. Guangzhou. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Bersama mencari ujung pelangi itu." Kris menguatkan perasaannya sendiri. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, siap untuk berjatuhan.

Yixing tersenyum di tengah tangisannya. "Janji?" Yixing mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji.." dan kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan secara langsung pada Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 _Hello! Miss Zhang is back! Anyone miss me? (reader: noooo!) *pundung_

 _Ini adalah cerita singkat, dan niatnya bakal ada sequel tapi tergantung para reader menginginkannya tidak. rencananya sih with SuLay and KrisTao di dalam sequel nanti.. hehe.._

 _RCL please? beri saran untuk ke depannya? hehe.. Gomawo~_

* * *

 **with love,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
